Romeo and Juliet the play
by InnerFlame98
Summary: seika high annual festival is approaching. the second year students are required to perform a play in ending ceremony. a play on romeo and juliet. when takumi discovers that a new tranfer student will be the costume designer and choreographer he promises himself that he'll definnately take part in...SORRY I SUCK IN THE SUMMARY


**My first ever fanfic..**

**Disclamer: I don't own maid sama. I only own the plot I put here.**

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 1 THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT**

=Usui' POV=

I aimlessly walked towards my school, Seika High wishing that today my locker would be empty. It makes me sick having those bright pink and red colored envelopes. Sometimes I think that my locker is some sort of a post box, but with only one difference that all these confession letters are for me. Yes these multi-colored envelopes contain confessions and not to mention sometimes even vulgar images and video CDs. Yucky.

I finally reached the school and like any other day I am again surrounded by bunch of sluts. Yes sluts. Fake totally. They have fake nails, fake blond hair, fake tan, and biggest of all fake boobs. Yuck. Sometimes I think that I should maybe call them stripers. Always wearing clothes that barely cover them, sometimes complete see through. Geez gods save me. (**A/N: there is no uniform in school but they still need to wear that green colored Seika High blazer.**)

Thank goodness the bell rung. Finally I made my way to my locker and unsurprisingly it is full of letters. I sighed and then grabbed an old poly bag, dump all the letters in it and threw it into the nearby trash bin. Geez when will this end. Yeah I know that I should be glad that I am getting so much attention but I am not the type of guy who likes attention. Why can't they understand that? And then I grabbed my books for the next class.

I look at the time in my watch and realized that I was late and ran towards my class room. And then out of the blue bumped into someone, some girl and fell down. My all the books were laying here and there. I cursed that person for getting me late. I quickly grabbed my things and looked up to see who this person was. She was not tall, around a foot less than me, like around 164 cm. She had a petite frame. She was wearing a simple blue blouse and a pair of black jeans. She had pale skin that went really well with her raven black hair. Her raven black flicks partially covered her eyes. Her beautiful amber colored eyes. When I looked in into her eyes I found myself lost in them.

"I am sorry" I heard her say and snapped out my dream land. Her voice was like the most beautiful melody I have ever heard. It was a treat to my ears.

"It's fine. I'm Usui Takumi and you are sweetheart?" I unconsciously answered. She blushed at my reply. She is so cute. Wait what? Ahh never mind.

"Who do you think you're to call me sweetheart? You pervert." She snapped back, irritation was valid from her tone.

I just chuckled. She was really amusing. After all she was the first one who used pervert word to describe me.

In reply she was saying "hey you pervert what are you laugh-"But was cut by the announcement speaker which was announcing "All the second year students are requested to assemble in the auditorium. I repeat all the second year students are requested to assemble in the auditorium"

After hearing the announcement, she muttered something and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Few moments later I was walking towards when I realized that she was the first girl he met who was not flirting with me. Hummm I must say _you're an interesting girl, hope we meet again._

~Time skip~

-In the auditorium-

I heard the principle say "students as we all know that the annual Seika High Festival is approaching and all the classes are required to participate. As you are the second year students you are required to perform the play along with helping the third year students in organizing the festival and as suggested by our drama club's senior most teacher, Mr. Nohara we have decided to play on Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Those of you who want to participate for more information can contact Mr. Nohara."

"Hah.! Finally they selected a nice play to perform" I heard a student exclaim.

"Hey, who do you think will play Juliet?" another student asked.

"I don't think we stand a chance because of that Fukui Akira. She will definitely snatch that role." Someone answered.

The principle cleared his throat to make his presence known and continued "and as we are also going to need a costume designer and a choreographer, please welcome our new transfer student." He shook hand with her and gestured her to introduce herself.

My eyes widened when I realized that see same girl in which I bumped into. And then I don't know why but I promised myself that I am for sure going to take part in this play.

xxxxx

**Please review…**


End file.
